Man in My Dreams
by AngelicDemon89
Summary: Every girl does dream about a man who doesnt even exist.So does Elena Gilbert.But far from dreaming, she writes a novel about him.And what happens if she run across her own dangerous head-character in real life when she says she would never fall in love?
1. Inspiration

**Oh God, I'm too nervous for that. Here I go; Hello to all of you! **

**This is my first english fanfiction, I've written plenty about Damon and Elena but all of them was in my language. So this is pretty important for me. **

**And yes, that totally means I'll wait your reviews, driving insane, biting my nails and refreshing the page all over again. So please, let me know what you think. **

**It's important for me. Thanks to all of you, I really hope that you'd like it. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own the Vampire Diaries characters -even though I'd love to.- All I own is the story.**

* * *

**"Inspiration"**

"Caroline! Can you please pass me the tissue?" said Elena while she was sobbing like crazy as she felt like she's back to her teenager times all over again.

Caroline blinked her eyes with a shock on her face and replied Elena with an insecure voice which sounds a lot like murmuring as she didn't know how her childhood friend will react to this.

"Elena, I'm sorry to mention that but… Did you realize that you're crying over a movie?"

"IT'S NOT A MOVIE CAROLINE!" said Elena with her red-eyes wide open. "It's _Gone with the Wind_!"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Yes, it is. And also you can call it the-movie-that-you-have-watched-for-gazillion-times!"

"Yes I did!" said Elena with a proud voice. "And for you to know, after this I'm going to watch _Jane Eyre!"_

"Oh God, Elena." Said Caroline and she took a deep breath. "I hope you don't have some more torture-like movies on your _menu."_

"You haven't heard the last one! It is the best! _Pride and Prejudice. _As you know, no one in the world can do it better than _Jane Austen."_

Caroline face palmed and sit beside Elena, "I'm sorry, why you are doing this to yourself again?" asked her.

Elena sighed with desperation, "I've already told you, do you enjoy hearing this or something?" she asked even though she knew all Caroline was trying to do is to help her. "I can't write!"

"Then, give it a rest!" said Caroline. "Try to live your life like a novel despite of writing one!"

Elena laughed slightly, "There's no such thing like novels in real world and to be honest I'm too weak to live with the reality. That's why I'm stuck in my imaginary world, yet it's about to leave me and as you see I'm driving mad."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh with Elena's honest confession as she was looking like a five-year-old girl who just dropped her ice cream, "C'mon Elena! You're not driving mad!"

"Yes I do." Elena sniffed. "I'm lack of inspiration right now."

"It's not the end of the world."

"It sort of is."

A silence followed the conversation, about one minute later Caroline's face lightened up with a daring smile on her face, "Elena Marie Gilbert!" she said. "I think I know what your problem is."

Elena raised her eyebrows her she was smiling to Caroline's sudden excitement, "Then, light me up please! Because I don't even know what it is."

"You, my girl!" she giggled. "You're looking for love, a real one. That's why."

Elena laughed like it's the funniest thing she had ever heard in her entire life, "My Goodness Caroline! You're so ridiculous!"

Caroline squinted her eyes with a fake anger towards to Elena, "Right Miss? You're the one who cries over being not able to write and watches movies 'to get some inspiration' and cries over them too, then, I'm the one who is ridiculous. Okay. It made sense a lot."

"You know I didn't mean that." Said Elena with her puppy-dog-eyes even though she knows that Caroline is not really angry.

"Forgiven." Said Caroline with a smirk on her face and Elena continued "It's just… I have no desire to love someone. I mean, there's no one in the world that can make me feel like the way I want to feel when I fall in love. You know better than anyone that how much I hate 'cheesy' guys while the majority of the girls love them. There has to be someone who can fight with me simply. Some sort of dangerous. Someone to make my blood pressure high when I see him, someone who would make me want to punch his face and kiss his lips at the same time. Someone to love and hate at the same time. This is the only way for me to fall for someone." She took a deep breath after this long literary confession and go on.

"It only happens in romantic-comedies, and that's the reason why I write. For me to get closer the man in my dreams. Because he's too awesome to be real." And she laughed to what she's about to say, "And yet, only a woman can create someone deep and complicated like 'him' as whole men are shallow."

It wasn't before she realize along the long speech she has made she got no reaction from Caroline and when she turned her face to her instead of a smile on her face about the joke that she had just made there was a deep admiration in her eyes.

"Caroline?" Elena asked with confusion.

Caroline had to shake her head and chill to talk, "And… You're saying you're lack of inspiration, aren't you?"

"Yes?" Elena said.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Caroline said with a loud voice. "Here it goes, IT IS YOUR INSPIRATION!"

"What?"

"For God's sake Elena! Write him!"

"Who?"

"The man in your dreams! Write him!"

Elena waited to understand what she said. "You mean… Do I have to write him?"

"Oh, yes _Einstein_. How smart you are!"

Elena didn't even give a reaction to her joke as she was lost in her thoughts.

"From the Earth to Elena, From the Earth to Elena, Are you there?"

Elena looked inside of Caroline's eyes and shook her head. "How can I write him? How can I describe him with words? And I don't even have a storyline…"

Caroline broke into her sentence, "Elena! You don't need a storyline! Stop doing plans it doesn't have to be a best-seller-book even though I know it can. You just want to write something and write this. It'll help you, wont it?"

Elena smiled with shiny eyes. She knew Caroline was right. She knew that it was exactly what she needs.

"You're a good friend." She said.

Caroline blinked and laughed slightly, "No, babe. Actually, I'm the best."

Elena laughed, "Okay, under this circumstances I can accept that."

"And maybe…" Caroline said with a dreamy voice. "When you start to write, you can run across to him magically. Who knows?"

"It's not a freaking fairytale Caroline." Said Elena while she was laughing at the voice that she made.

Caroline stuck out her tongue out at her like a five year old kid, "Fun-killer!"

Elena took a deep breath before creating a new Word Document on her computer. She didn't know why but the idea of writing 'him' was making her nervous and excited at the same time. Yet, she didn't know what to write. Her head was empty but she was feeling like something would explode the time that she touches the keyboard.

She looked around the dark room, it was 1 am. Caroline was sleeping in her room and the following day she had to go to school and then her job. Last year of the college was too tiring that she was trying to pass the exams and make a radio show on a local broadcast for her internship. But instead of sleeping for being ready for her long and tiring day she was sitting on her bad and looking at a blank document on her computer.

When finally her finger touched the keyboard she made both her imaginary and real story start even back then, she had no clue about it. She just started to writing without even realizing it;

"_There he was. With bright blue eyes that makes her to desire of swallowing in them. And with a careless smirk on his face which is enough for every single girl to melt. His spectacular dark hair was encircling his light skin like signal for being dangerous. Dark. It was the word to describe him. Even at one glance it was easy to understand that there was something dark inside of him. Yet, his beauty was fascinating that makes her want to drift into his darkness and never come back. Go in deep and deep, without even questioning, who she was, where she was going."_

* * *

**There it is. Ending of the first chapter. I know it's pretty disappointing that not seeing Damon here. But I had to write this chapter like that for the sake of the storyline. But I can guarantee **** that you'll see plenty of Damon in the following chapters. -If I can write them of course- to be honest I dont think that I can do it without your reviews. Soo, please let me know what you think that it can 'inspire' me for writing. By the way, if you want to contact to me I'm TVDelena_ on Twitter. God knows maybe you could recognize me. One crazy shipper. See you all in next chapter. I'm waiting for your reviews xx :)**


	2. Twin Flames

**First of all, thank you all for reviews and favorites. First chapter was short and has no Damon in it. But now, we have Damon and a Delena scene too. So I really hope that I can get more reviews because what you think is important to me. Without you I cant write. I hope you would like it. I'm so excited to read your reviews, thank you again. Have fun!**

* * *

**"Twin Flames"**

"This is insane!" said Damon with a noticeable anger in his voice as he threw his phone on the couch.

"Actually…" said Stefan with caution that not to get Damon even angrier. "It is not."

"I'm sorry?" said Damon as he was turning his face to Stefan. "Whose side you were on, again?"

Stefan rolled his eyes, "C'mon Damon, there's no _side _to choose! It's you and our father!"

"Yes!" Damon said while he was laughing sarcastically because of anger. "A father that wants to destroy my life! "

"You know, he doesn't!" Stefan sighed.

"Then, Can you please tell me why he dropped me out from private university on my last year and signed me on in a state university that even the lecturers in the school haven't heard it before?" Damon asked quickly as repeating it once again raised his anger towards to his father.

"Technically… It's not just you. He also dropped me off too." Said Stefan.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Hah! But it doesn't change the fact that he does it _for me_!"

"Well, how do you know that?" asked Stefan, even though he knew that Damon was right. Their father did it because of Damon. But also Stefan really didn't think that he meant anything bad for doing it. His brother has always been the mischievous one that he wanted him to change.

"Oh! Let me think about it!" said Damon sarcastically. "Can it be because of he said '_You'll find a job and work without using our surname! And I won't see you with the other girls in two days. Any transgression to my rules, and you're disable to get heritage, neither from wealth nor any quantum from any other Salvatore company!" _

"Well, that's definitely _something!"_ said Stefan slightly laughing.

Damon sighed deeply as he was jumping on the couch, "God, He wants me to suffer."

"I don't think so." Stefan said simply. "I think he wants you to grow up."

"What?" Damon made his voice as pitchy as he can. "I've already grow up. Hey, I'm one year older than you, remember?"

"Really, have you?" asked Stefan wryly. "How many girls you've slept with this week?"

"Why does my sex life bothers you brother?" Damon asked with an evil smirk on his face.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Answer the question."

Damon grinned as he was teasing with his brother, "If you couldn't find anyone, I can arrange you my baby-bro. Don't worry, you can talk to me. I'm always here for you!"

"ANSWER THAT FREAKING QUESTION DAMON!"

"Okay, okay." Said Damon still laughing. "Four. I think. Do you want to hear the details too?"

"NO!" said Stefan quickly as he was trying not to give Damon the chance to talk but he knew he would fail, "No details, please."

"Well firstly I blew one's mind by ma…"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT DETAILS!"

"Easy bro." Damon laughed, even though he was in bad mood teasing with his brother was putting him good mood no matter what the situation is, "There are plenty of girls who would die to hear my stories."

Stefan couldn't help but grinned slightly, "As I'm not belong to them—

"Thank God, you don't."

"Shut up Damon!" Stefan sighed. "Yes… Let's go back to our topic."

"The question that you asked has nothing to do with our topic." Said Damon.

Stefan frowned, "Really Damon? Don't you get the connection?"

"Oh, I get it!" said Damon sarcastically. "Sleeping with women is so immature that every single pre-school boy does it. And because of this, I have to grow up and move on. Right?"

"No Damon, it's about you being _flash news _to magazines every time! _Flash! Playboy Salvatore did this! Flash! Playboy Salvatore did that! _And how can you wait for people to respect you?"

Damon looked strangely at Stefan who is sitting beside him, "I'm not their slave, I can live my life the way I want."

"You could." Said Stefan. "If we weren't this famous. This is our doom Damon, don't you see? Being known is our doom that people around us thinking that we're just good-looking rich boys with no brains."

"This is not true!" said Damon. "We didn't enter Yale with, Dad's money. They gave us scholarships even though we don't need them. And it was all because of our high marks in high school."

"I know this." Stefan said. "But they don't. People have no idea about who are the real Salvatore brothers. And you're not really helping them by changing your dates in two days."

Normally it was Damon who lectures Stefan but for the first time in his life, his brother was talking and leaving him speechless.

"And I do think that," Stefan went on. "We can do this. You and I –we can do it with our own, we can show them we're _something _without our Fathers' money. What do you say?"

"I say…" Damon stopped, checked his brothers face, "I say, Let's show them who the Salvatores are."

"Then we'll do it." Stefan grinned as it's the time for him to tease he added, "So you immediately have to stop your manners like you're the hottest guy in the planet!"

"Umm... I'll be pretty hard as I really am." Damon said with a crooked smirk, "But don't worry brother, you can get the second place."

"Damon, C'mon!" said Stefan but he was laughing too. "I don't want to sound like mom but no more _Flash news_, and no more girls, okay?"

"Okay." Said Damon as he was rolling his eyes. "I can't believe we will be graduated from a state university."

"And we'll find a job." Stefan added.

Damon sighed, "I can't take anymore rules, really."

Damon was about to leave the room to prepare his things to move out but Stefan's voice stopped him, "Hey Damon! One more thing!"

Damon turned his face back to Stefan, "What it is?"

"As you're stopping toying with girls…" said Stefan with an evil grin, "Try to fall in love for one."

Damon laughed like it was the funniest thing he has ever heard, "Oh brother, It's more likely that cockroaches to conquer the world than me falling in love."

"Don't talk too big." Stefan said with a slight laugh.

Damon replied him even without turning his face as he was heading to stairs, "Believe me, about this topic, I would." He said, without knowing what's going to happen to him.

* * *

"Is he English?"

"No."

"Irish?"

"No."

"Canadian?"

"No."

"Australian?"

"NO CAROLINE! Why you're so much into about my head characters' nationality, anyway? He's American!" said Elena as she was chewing her bread.

"Because he's also your dream guy and I want him to have a cool accent." Caroline said with a dreamy voice.

Elena shrugged, "He doesn't need to have an accent to be _cool."_

"Woooow!" said Caroline cheerishly as she was greasing her bread, "Looks like somebody is smitten with him."

"C'mon Caroline, he doesn't even exist." Elena said but also she couldn't help smiling about what Caroline said.

" Him not being able to find you yet, doesn't mean that he doesn't exist." Said Caroline and blinked to her, "Maybe he would appear with his white horse."

"Cheesy." Elena said, but she was definitely giggling.

"Really." Said Caroline, "Tell me how is the relationship like."

"Well…" Elena waited for a second to find true words, even though she has just written three pages she could answer the question from the storyline that is on her head. "It's a love-hate relationship, actually. And because of that it has so much passion in it. She feels like she hates him but actually deep down she hates the feeling that he brings to her. I can't say they're like 'soulmates' because they fight a lot and yet, I find soulmates too boring and lack of emotion. So I think, they're something like _Twin Flames_, they burn together but alone, and as the flame shines all over them it becomes their beauty but in the end it kills them. Like their relationship, it's both satisfying and dangerous."

"Classy." Said Caroline while her eyes was shining with admiration, "Girl, You left me speechless all over again."

Elena laughed, "It's not a big deal."

"It actually is, _Miss Talent!" _Caroline grinned, "So, tell me more about their relationship then. As they have so many ups and downs, Is he some sort of cold to her or something?"

"No!" said Elena as she was shaking her head, and an evil smirk appeared on her face, "He's too cocky to be cold."

"Cocky huh?" Caroline laughed. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Elena Gilbert's fantasies!"

"Hey!" Elena said as she was burst into laughing. "I won't tell you if you don't stop with this."

"Alright, alright." Said Caroline with a fake innocent voice. "What kind of _cocky _he is?"

"Well…" Elena said,even imagining the scene was enough to make her smile, "For example, there's a scene like that, both he and she are students who are working in a recorder studio. She has been working for a while but he's new. As she didn't know he's actually rich and started to work in there because his father was forcing him she tries to show him how to use the recorder, and instead of saying he knows how to use it politely, he leans on the girl's ear and whispers; _"Sweetheart, don't be fool. I have those in my home for myself. Want to see them sometime?"_

"Whoa—" Caroline laughed. "Daring!"

Elena smiled and as she was about to say something her eyes met with the clock that is on wall, "Oh my God, Caroline! I'm late for work!"

Caroline guzzled her coffee as she saw the time, "Gosh! Me too!"

Caroline was working in a women magazine and preparing the "health page" for her internship while Elena was making a radio show that she believes nobody listens.

"I'll see you at school, then!" said Elena as she was running to outside, because if she miss her own live radio show, she would be fired.

* * *

"Done with your job too, brother!" said Damon bragging.

"Damon Salvatore," Stefan said, "The quickest job finder ever. How did you even arrange this?"

"Well," Damon said as she was smirking. "I used my charm."

"You used your charm on MISTER Adkin and MISTER Curtis?" Stefan laughed. "I didn't know this, but I respect your decisions!"

"HAHAHA!" said Damon sarcastically, "You-are-not-funny! Not even close. Anyways, I used our surname end our high marks of course!"

"Are you sure it wasn't about your charm?" Stefan asked, still laughing.

"Stefan! Shut up." Said Damon while he was rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay." Said Stefan. "When are we going to start?"

"You're going to start tomorrow, but I'll start today."

"TODAY? Why?"

Damon sighed, "Because even Karma wants to kick my ass."

Stefan couldn't help but laughing slightly, "Okay then. I'll write for a magazine, and you?"

"I'll make a radio show in a station that no one knows!" said Damon.

"Don't grumble!" Stefan said. "A radio show is a radio show, How did you arrange this anyway? Magazines are easy but shows?"

"Well, I think there's someone already but you know Curtis, he's Fathers' ass-kisser, so he told me they can have double hosts and also maybe it can increase their ratings." Damon grinned, "I love being Salvatore."

"Couldn't agree more" Stefan replied, "But now, we have a flight to catch don't we?"

"Yes we do." Said Damon. "In 3 hours, I have to be at job. God, It happens so fast."

"It does." Said Stefan, "Also mom called me for saying that she had the summer house in Georgia prepared for us."

"Well… Heading to Georgia then." Sighed Damon, it was the time that he completely realized he had to spend one long year in this state.

* * *

"I came on time!" said Elena as she was out of breath because of running so fast. She entered the recording studio and opened her mic quickly and turned her face to her boss, who is the executive producer of the show and standing outside of the room. "Okay, Mister Curtis. I'm really, we can tune on."

"We'll wait for couple of minutes Elena." Said Curtis.

Elena frowned, "Why?"

And Mr. Curtis replied like it's not a big deal, "Because from now on, you won't alone anymore. And your co-host is not here yet."

"WHAT?" Elena's pitchy voice echoed in the recording studio. "And I'm learning this now!"

Curtis shrugged carelessly, "It happened so fast."

His careless manner made Elena even angrier, "Look, Mister Curtis, How can you possibly not to mention this TO ME! I'm the one, who will make one hour long shows in three days with her."

"Well actually it's 'him.' " said Curtis. "And Elena, it's ok If you don't want to go on, there's thousands of students who wants to have your job."

He left Elena speechless as she has no choice but stay in that job, she didn't replied, just sighed and start waiting for the new guy who is extremely late right now. She couldn't help wondering what his specialty is as he's late on his first day and no one seems to be bothered about it.

And after couple of minutes, he entered the room, waved his hand to Curtis like he's been working here for ages. She examined his face, he was beautiful. Yes, his face was beautiful. He had light skin, raved black hair and bright blue eyes. He was both so similar and too flawless to be real.

When finally his eyes met with hers she smirked, "And you're being my co-host, aren't you?"

Elena shook his hand coldly as she was angry to him for being tolerated by everyone in his first day, "Elena Gilbert."

"Damon Salvatore. Even though you already know me."

"Actually, no, I don't." Elena frowned, wondering what he was talking about.

"Poor you." Said Damon with a crooked smirk. "Aren't you reading magazines?"

Elena was trying to fight with her urge to slap him because of his pompousness. And no, she wasn't spending her time reading magazines about brainless peoples' lives. He was probably son of a rich business man and that's why he talks like the world is turning around him. And also that was explaining why he was being tolerated that much in his first day.

"No." she said simply as she put her hands on her back and looked at him with challenging eyes, "I don't bother myself reading one's life who is doing nothing more than photosynthesis. But don't worry, even though I'm not reading I understand that you're the master piece of them."

Damon arched his eyes brows with his crook smirk to her wittiness. He may have hundreds of girls around him but none of them was confident enough to talk with him like that. And he actually liked it.

"And now you're insulting your co-host who you currently met?"

"Oh, no." Elena said with a sarcastic smile on her face. "It was a compliment. You like being on magazines don't you?"

When Damon was about to answer her, Curtis made a fake cough sound to break into their conversation, "Damon, Elena, we're starting, take your seats and try not to kill each other during the show."

Damon laughed slightly, "It would make ratings higher, Curtis."

Elena rolled her eyes to his recklessness and somehow having her attention made Damon to smirk so he added, "And Curtis, under this circumstances" he said while he was looking at Elena with the corner of his eyes, "I want life assurance."

"Just… start." Said Curtis.

Elena sat her chair and started to work on the control panel, when Damon sat beside her she talked with reluctant voice, "Ok, watch carefully while I'm showing you how to use it because I wont do it twice."

Damon had his crooked grin on his face with arrogance and leaned on her until her hair started to tickle his nose, when Elena felt his hot breath on her ear she didn't know why but she goosebumps all over her body as she got frozen.

Even he was murmuring smoothly she was able to feel his cockiness in his words that touching her skin, also these words was the one that making her pulse nearly stop after a couple of second for her realizing what he just said;

"_Sweetheart, don't be fool. I have those in my home for myself. Want to see them sometime?"_

* * *

**PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO SEND YOUR REVIEWS AND LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOU. :)**


End file.
